Human Emotions
by BD-Z
Summary: It's a new moon, the first after Inuyasha and Kagome came to terms with their desire for each other. Post KSB Fluffiness. One-Shot.


Post KSB fluffiness.

KSB (Kagome's Secret Book; Rated M)

Human Emotions (T for mentions of memories of KSB)

New moons were not Inuyasha favorite night. They never were. His human emotions would run wild, and it drove him nuts. This was the first new moon since the day he and Kagome had come to terms with their desire for each other.

It was less than a week ago that he and the others in his group had read Kagome's secret book and things were back to normal. They didn't talk about what happened. He refused to talk to the monk Miroku about how he had, in fact, made up with the wronged girl. He had let slip something without thinking just a few minutes after getting back from her world and was immediately punished for that.

But that was in the past. Kagome had forgiven him and that was all that mattered.

Tonight they were all at an Inn somewhere south of village they called home. Miroku had "cleansed" the Inn of evil spirits and they all enjoyed a free meal and warm comfortable room. Night had fallen, and he became human. Those in the group that had no fear of sleeping were out like a light.

Inuyasha, ever vigilant, kept an eye and human ear out for trouble. He sat against a wall not to far from his friends, not to far from Kagome either. Though he was alert of everything around him, his thoughts were indulging in fantasy.

His was reliving the night they spent together. He was still amazed at the change of events. He honestly thought Kagome didn't really want to be with him. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, nor was he any good at relationships. All he ever knew was what he shared with Kikyo and what he has with Kagome is different. Very different.

He looked at the sleeping girl and smiled. That was his Kagome, alway his. The urge to go and lay down next to her was really driving him crazy. He couldn't sleep. It just doesn't happen on new moon nights and if he did try to lay down with her, there was no doubt he would fall asleep. She seemed to be able to make him feel at ease no matter the situation lately.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and tossed herself over to her other side. _Nightmares, _ He thought. _She shouldn't be having nightmares. I can't protect her there. _ He moved to sit next to her, against his better judgment, and let his hands brush the hair away from her face.

Her eyes were squeezed tight and the scent of tears was starting to emanate from her. He let his hands slide across her check. He felt a little more comfortable caressing her skin without his claws. The pads of his finger tips traced the furrowed brow of the frown on her face. He wished with all his heart that he could be there to fight off what was scaring her so badly.

She moaned again and let a gasp escape her lips. Her frowned deepened when the first set of tears came down her cheek.

"Inu… Inuya…ha." She whispered. It was like she wanted to scream but instead let out a loud groan.

"Kagome." He said her name softly. His hand found it's way to her shoulder. He pushed gently. "Kagome."

Nothing happened. She continued to sleep and fight off the nightmare.

Gently he leaned down to hug her. Whispering in her ear. "It's ok, I'm here". He pulled her into his lap.

She tried to fight him off but she was so weak. Her body was still asleep. She continued to cry and murmur his name.

"Come on Kagome," He tried to wake her again by giving her body a gentle shake. "Wake up."

Her eyes flung open but she was in shock. She couldn't say anything. She just cried silently staring into his eyes.

His arms wrapped around her fully, holding her to his chest until she was able to say, "Inu…yasha….Thank you"

"It's alright." He whispered in her ear. He allowed her to pull away for a brief second. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

Kagome's eyes were still tired and it was very evident that she had cried. Her eyes were puffy and she still sniffled a little. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Kagome," He started. Then he pulled her back into a hug. "What happened?"

Her fingers curled as she gripped the fabric of his coat. She leaned into him as his arms tightened on the hug he was giving her. Closing her eyes she said, "Don't leave me… ever"

He stiffened. Of course he would never leave her.

He gracefully lifted her into his arms as he stood up. Cradling her, he moved to the opposite side of the room and sat against the wall. This would be the best place for them so they don't wake the rest of the group up.

She sat in his lap and he held her there. "I would never leave you Kagome." He said in a confident tone, his voice low so only she could hear him.

More awake then a few moments ago, Kagome lifted her hand and let her fingers run through the blackness of his human hair. She allowed herself this moment to indulge in the softness of it. Her fingers raised a little higher up with each stroke. Over and over again she twisted and twirled his strands between her finger tips. Occupying her mind.

He stopped her with his free hand. Surprised by this action, she let out a gasp. Their eyes locked.

After a moments hesitation, Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

A soft sound escaped her. One of surprise and pleasure. She lifted her chin to give him better access.

He hadn't kissed her since that night, a week ago. They both seemed to have missed it because they immersed themselves in that kiss for several minuets. His hand had released hers and was now cradling the back of her neck. Pressing her mouth into his.

Kagome's knees lifted and her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down harder. A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. He wanted more, so much more. But his brain needed to wake up. He pulled away, breaking the intimate moment. Instead of explaining he just pulled her back into a warm hug. His arms around her waist and his face buried into her shoulder.

Understanding, Kagome's arms that were still wrapped around his neck began to tighten. It felt nice to have his breath on her neck as he held her so close.

A sound from the other side of the room separated them.

Surprised they both looked towards their crew. All were still sleeping. No one had woken up but the Monk's hands were caressing the bottom of some unseen dream girl. He was making noises that sounded like he was trying to talk.

Giggling softly Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Can I sleep near you tonight?"

"Kagome, I can't sleep remember? The new moon." He indicated his missing dog ears with his free hand.

"I know, but… I wanna sleep by you." She said softly.

He sat her up and took off his coat. He wrapped it around Kagome like a blanket. He adjusted himself against the wall and pulled her back into his arms. Kagome's head was now on his chest under his chin. "You can sleep like this, if you like."

He felt stupid saying that. But the human blood in him made him say stupid things, sappy human stupid things, on these nights.

"This is fine," Kagome said nuzzling into him.

Content he leaned back and holding Kagome close to him, he felt her body relax. He knew she had fallen asleep when her breathing had become even. With one hand he brushed the hair back from her face.

Stupid human feelings, or just stupid Inuyasha feelings, his heart skipped a beat when she moaned his name again but this time with a look of happiness. His head fell back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he relished the feeling of the girl in his arms.

He thought about how things would be if they were together on his human nights. Would they be just as passionate at the last time? Would it be more emotional? How would he react with human blood flowing through him?

Kagome was such a wonderful girl. Her touches had set his skin on fire. His demon blood boiled for her and right now his human blood was boiling already. He wanted to be with her again.

"Next time, Kagome." He whispered into the air. "I will go home with you next time." He would too, the next time she went home. He would follow. Every time and he would not complain. At least they would be together then.

His mind began to get foggy but he continued to ponder about their happy moments and their not so happy moments. All the gentle moments and even all their fighting. Would he fight with her again when his stubborn demon side returned. Probably, he was too hot blooded to keep his cool. Even Kagome knew that, and she was just as temperamental. She was a perfect partner for him. She wouldn't back down and she wasn't afraid.

A smile graced his lips when she squirmed in his embrace. She was cuddling, trying to get closer. Then the one thing that never happens on a new moon night happened. He dozed off and fell asleep.


End file.
